


Collected

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen, capture and escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It brings a certain perspective to life to realize that being made part of a collection by someone calling himself the Collector isn’t the strangest thing that’s ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/gifts).



It brings a certain perspective to life to realize that being made part of a collection by someone calling himself the Collector  _isn’t_  the strangest thing that’s ever happened.

Not that, Steve thinks, a realization such as that actually changes that it is a serious situation. One that he does not currently know how to get himself out of.

He’s tied up - or, more accurately, held in some sort of contraption that keeps his arms immobile above his head and keeps his body straight. He’s tried to use his considerable strength to break out, or at least to cause part of the device to fail, but it’s proved impossible.

"Any bright ideas, Glamour Pants?" Clint is in a very similar situation nearby. The Collector’s collection of Avengers is at two, as far as Steve can tell, and that is certainly two too many.

He’s hoping that the entire collection is in one place, but planning as though they have all been captured.

"Only if you have an easy escape arrow hidden in your mini dress," he says, mind still thinking fast. There aren’t a lot of options when neither of them can move any of their limbs.

Clint gives a choking laugh. “Can’t really hide much in my mini dress, Cap.”

This is true. Clint’s purple mini dress really doesn’t have much space for hiding things.

"Maybe you should think about getting a new costume, then." He tries to flex his hands in the bonds, then tugs, trying to bring his arms down. His muscles strain, but the most he manages is a slight bowing of his spine and a shooting pain in his arm.

He stops, letting out a heavy breath. He’s not sure if a third attempt at the same thing will do anything.

This is  _not_  an ideal situation.

He’s not entirely certain how long they are there. Long enough that he starts to lose feeling in his hands, and he’s not closer to figuring a way out of this.

There’s a buzzing sound, very soft, and at first he thinks it’s just some of the alien technology in the Collector’s ship that has come online. But then -

"Darling, I do love seeing you tied up, but not like  _this_.”

The voice is also soft, quiet, right by his ear, and Steve’s eyes flicker open. He smiles.

 _"Janet",_  he whispers, so quiet that there’s barely a sound. He cannot see her, but he would guess that she’s far smaller than she tends to be.

"It took me a bit longer than expected to find you," she says, and the humming of her wings fills his left ear. She’s  _right_  there, speaking so that only he can hear her. “You two are locked up here pretty securely, and I don’t have the access codes, but I’ve got a plan. It might hurt a little, so I thought I’d warn you.”

He  _would_  say something to that, but that could potentially alert someone on the ship to Jan’s presence and that’s something he really doesn’t want. He gives a short nod.

The humming of her wings dims, then is gone, and a moment later the bonds that hold his arms go up in a burst of bioelectricity that crackles along his skin and  _hurts_. It’s one of her stronger stings, and he’s glad it wasn’t aimed at him because he’s fairly certain that it would have nearly knocked him out.

The good news is that the restraints cannot hold up to it.

He tips forward, stiff and sore from being held that way for so long. His fingers are numb. Jan’s already taken care of Clint by the time that he’s gotten to his feet.

"How’s that for a rescue?" Jan’s slightly larger now, and he can see her smiling. "The exit’s this way; if everything else has gone according to plan, T’challa’s been securing us a way off this ship."

"Remind me to thank you when we’re safe," Steve says, searching for something to use as a weapon in those moments that it takes Clint to recover and get to his feet. He’s not certain where his shield is, but with any luck they’ll find it on the way out.

"I like to be thanked with kisses." He could swear that Jan winks at him, and it’s incredibly likely that she actually did. "Among other things."

"I’ll keep that in mind."


End file.
